Alice Pierce
Alice Pierce is a character in Curse Of Chucky and a minor character in Cult Of Chucky. She is a sweet 7-year old girl, who keeps Chucky as her toy once she finds him at her aunt Nica's house. She is the daughter of Barb and Ian. Curse Of Chucky (2013) She arrives with her family to comfort her aunt Nica, along with their live-in nanny Jill. Nica was about to give the Chucky doll to her, but couldn't find him. Alice has to go to the bathroom and is taken there by Jill and Ian. She hears something in the bathtub and finds Chucky. She takes a liking to Chucky immediately, and keeps him by her side. Her mother, Barb, doesn't want her to have another doll but Ian allows her to keep it. She offers to help make dinner with Nica and Chucky pours rat poison in one of the bowls. They have dinner and Alice says her chili tastes weird. It is then revealed that Father Frank ate the poison and he leaves early when he feels sick. Alice takes Chucky to the window, where they see him drive off. Later in the night, when the adults are watching old footage of the family, Alice comes to them, saying she cannot find Chucky and the family splits up to look for the doll. Nica finds him and proceeds up the elevator to Barb and Alice. She asks her aunt to read her a bed time story; however, her mother dismisses the question and takes her to bed. After they pray, Alice mentions that Chucky told her there is no god, and that Chucky says that they are all going to die. Barb does not believe that the doll speaks, and tucks her into bed. Alice is scared of the thunderstorm outside and wants to sleep with her mother, but Barb reassures her that Jill will be coming soon. After Barb leaves, she hides under the covers wit h a flashlight, telling Chucky that she is scared. This causes him to spring to life with laughter, telling her "you fucking should be". To keep her out of the way, Chucky tells her that they are going to play Hide-And-Seek. She hides herself in the closet, allowing Chucky to shut and lock the door. He murders all but Nica, who is blamed as the killer. Alice is taken to live with her grandmother. Chucky manages to find her again, after she comes home from school. When she asks where her grandmother is, Chucky comments that she is "in the cellar", as he suffocated her with a plastic bag. Alice professes that she believes Nica killed her parents, but Chucky promises that he is her friend to the end, and that it is time for a new game, "Hide the Soul". He begins the chant and the grandmother pops up choking in the plastic bag. Cult Of Chucky (2017) When Nica is transferred to Harrogate, she is visited by Tiffany, who is introduced as Alice's legal guardian. She reveals that Alice is dead, claiming that she died from a broken heart. Giving a Chucky doll to Nica, Tiffany says that Alice wanted her to have it, as it was the doll she used in therapy to help her get over the past, and that maybe it would help her too. After two patients are found dead, Dr. Foley administers a drug and hypnotizes Nica to get her to admit to the killings. However, during the session he is knocked unconscious by Chucky, who attempts to then coax Nica into killing Dr. Foley. Before she can act she falls into a deep sleep, dreaming that she is crawling along the institution's floor. She stops to look up and see Alice, wearing red shoes. Alice tells her that "we've been waiting for you", and disappears as Chucky approaches. Once Nica is finally captured by Chucky, he explains to Nica that he found a spell online at VoodooForDummies.com, allowing him to possess anyone. He used this spell to possess Alice for a short time, exclaiming that people trusted her as a cute girl, but she was killed when one of his victims fought back. After Chucky transfers his soul into Nica, allowing her to walk out of the asylum, she is reunited with Tiffany at the front gate. As they get into her car, Tiffany begins to feel bad about Alice, and says that it was nice to have her around. Chucky/Nica replies simply saying "fuck that kid", and the two start laughing as they begin driving away. Category:Characters Category:Curse of Chucky characters Category:Curse of Chucky Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Cult of Chucky characters